Eye of the Storm
by Draco's-Loyal-Longing
Summary: Ginny's pregnant with Harry's baby the beginning of Harry's seventh year, while Voldemort is at full power. Fighting Voldemort was one thing. Keeping his child safe from Voldemort, who will stop at nothing to have her, is entirely another thing.
1. Prologue

"Will I see you before next year?" 15-year-old Ginny wondered to Harry on the Hogwarts Express. Harry's sixth year had just been completed. One more year of Hogwarts, and he would be on his own, away from the Dursley's for good.

"I'm going to try my hardest. Until that time, we'll just have to love each other." Harry told her, wishing there was more he could do. It was no longer safe to communicate by owl post, travel by Floo powder, or even apparate. The wizarding world was so consumed by fear that they couldn't touch random objects for fear of them being portkeys that would lead them somewhere that would surely be the end of their lives.

Harry was constantly the only person people could talk to freely nowadays. They depended on him to be the one that would conquer Lord Voldemort once and for all.

It was all Harry could do to keep from cracking under pressure. Luckily he had Ginny to lean on for support.

Ginny looked heartbroken at these words, yet she knew them to be true nonetheless. "I guess we'll just have to wait and play it out then." She said sadly.

Harry embraced her in his arms. "Soon this will all be over, and I promise when it is…well, I'll think of something by then." Harry said, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere around them. Somehow they had managed to get a compartment to themselves. Ron and Hermione had seen it fitting to let them be alone. They understood the difficult time they were going through.

Ginny laughed. "So will I." she said. Before they knew it, they were already at King's Cross Station, preparing to go about their normal lives, or at least as normal as they could make them.

Ginny and Harry hugged for as long as they could before Mrs. Weasley finally stepped in. "Harry dear, I'm sorry, but you need to go to your aunt and uncle. But we'll think of something. You won't be at the Dursley's all summer." She said, looking more tired and worn out then Harry had ever seen her.

Harry nodded and waved one last goodbye to Ginny before finally returning to the Dursley's after a long and agonizing year.

"Hurry up boy, you have a lot of cleaning to do this summer! Since this is your last summer with us, you will be cleaning out your room so that there isn't any trace of you in this house." Uncle Vernon snarled to him the minute he was within hearing distance.

"It's nice to see you too, Uncle Vernon." Harry muttered darkly as he followed Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley to the car.

When they got to Number 4, Harry rolled his trunk and things into the cupboard as he did every year, then hurried to his room, and laid down on his bed. He'd get started in the morning.

It was hell being here in the muggle world while his friends (apart from Hermione) were in the wizarding world, living in fear. It was bad enough at school, and that was supposed to be the safest place.

Was Ginny thinking about him? Somehow, he just knew she was. And that was probably the only thing that was going to get him through his last summer with the Dursley's.

XXX

It was sometime in July before he had gotten any word on what was happening in the wizarding world. He had just finished putting the rest of his clothes in a box when Uncle Vernon stormed in, only this time he didn't look angry, but ecstatic.

"This just arrived for you! You're finally leaving! And you're in trouble!" he exclaimed happily.

Harry's insides gave a flip. In trouble? But how?

Dear Harry,

You're probably bouncing off the walls at getting this. I mean, I would be too, if I were in your position. Dumbledore has deemed it safe for you to come live with us for the rest of the summer! I was screaming so loud that Mum and Dad told me they'd put a Silencing Charm on me! Bill and Charlie are coming for you tomorrow. They'll be at your place by ten or so in the morning. I'd come, but no one will let me out of the house. Not even to practice Quidditch! I mean, come on! I need to do something to keep me occupied! My family aren't exactly the most thrilling people to talk to (except Fred and George of course). But…that's not all. There isn't all good news. Well, it is good news to me, and probably to you, but not in a good way. It's not safe to say in this letter. Remus found a really rare owl somewhere. I don't know what they're called, but they go invisible, only to be seen by the person sending the letter, and the person receiving the letter. But what I have to tell you isn't safe to tell in a letter, not even by an owl like this. So you'll have to wait until you get here for me to tell you. Oh I can't wait to see you! It's felt like forever! Love you tons!

Ginny

Harry put the letter down. What could've happened that wasn't safe to put in a letter by an invisible owl? He could only wish tomorrow would come quickly.

A/N: I know it's short, but it's only the prologue. You'll see why it had to be ended here. Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!


	2. One

"I'm leaving." Harry stated matter-of-factly. He couldn't get over it.

"And about bloody time too! You make sure you take everything with you. Your aunt and I don't want any trace of you left in this house, is that clear?" Uncle Vernon snapped at him.

But Harry was only half listening. He was leaving. He was going to be with Ginny at last.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Uncle Vernon asked impatiently.

Harry shook his head. "Get out of my room. I'm going to finish getting ready. Tomorrow morning at ten I'll be rid of here for good." he said.

Uncle Vernon was steaming, but left anyway. Harry smiled, and put Ginny's letter in his pocket and turned to start shrinking his boxes and stuff them into his trunk with his things from Hogwarts and his Firebolt.

I'm coming Ginny, he thought happily.

XXX

The next morning Harry sat around his room bored out of his mind. He couldn't get to sleep that night, anticipation keeping him awake. Why couldn't Bill and Charlie pick an earlier time? He had woken up at six in the morning. He had gotten dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen to grab some bread before Aunt Petunia could discover some missing, and had piled all his things into his trunk.

Now all he could do was wait impatiently.

Just as that thought entered his mind he heard a POP! and standing in front of him was Bill and Charlie, looking the same as the last time he saw them.

"Alright Harry?" Bill asked him.

"Yeah. You're early." Harry stated.

Charlie laughed. "Well, we didn't think you'd mind too much. We just couldn't stand Ginny anymore. She's going mad without you, mate."

"I'm just as mad, ask any of the Dursleys." Harry said, eager to hear anything about Ginny.

"Trust me though Harry, mad isn't all that she is. But I can't say any more about that until we're at the Burrow. So let's go." Bill explained, growing serious. Harry never noticed how tired he seemed to be lately.

"Okay. Let's go before Uncle Vernon discovers you're up here. He's expecting you guys to come through the fireplace like your dad did." Harry said, and laughed at the memory.

"Right. Charlie, you got his trunk? I've got Hedwig, Harry. Is that everything? Good." Bill said, and took out what looked like a muggle wallet. "Just a portkey, nothing new. Odd little thing though, Dad will love it. Anyway, we're off in five seconds."

Harry touched the wallet with his right index finger, and in five seconds time he was whisked off his feet and soon enough he landed in the living room of the Burrow.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed happily. She jumped off the sofa and ran to hug him.

"It's so good to see you!" they said in unison.

"Let's go to my room before my mum and dad steal you from me. I have loads to tell you!" she explained and walked upstairs, Harry behind her.

They walked into her room and Ginny closed and locked the door as soon as he was in. Harry was noticing how developed she had become over the time they were separated. Her face had an unusual glow to it, and she was growing much more taller and beautiful with each passing day. He just wanted to give himself to her, but knew it wasn't the time.

"Harry, what I'm going to say next is probably going to shock you, but in a good way! You might want to sit down for this," she indicated her bed.

"Okay. But please hurry and tell me, I can't stand much more suspense!" Harry gave her an encouraging smile.

Ginny smiled back at him. "I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby!"

At first the words didn't register. But when they did, it was like an enormous weight had just plowed him in the face. "You're pregnant? Is it mine?" he wondered.

"Yes! I mean, I know we're a little young to be parents, but we love each other right, and that's all that matters! Mum and Dad are totally behind us one hundred percent, and Hermione's going to put a concealment charm over it when we're away at school so that no one will see my huge stomach! And when it's time for the baby to come out, Dumbledore will see to it that I get to St. Mungo's and for the remainder of the term Mum and Dad will take care of it." Ginny explained.

"It sounds foolproof enough. So that's it? We're going to be parents!" Harry exclaimed happily.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah."

Harry stood up. "So can I feel it? Is it there?" he asked.

"It's there. But it's so small you won't be able to feel anything. I mean, I just found out two weeks ago!" she laughed.

Harry sighed. "April won't get here quick enough," he said, mostly to himself.

"I know. But there's plenty to think about in the meantime. Attacks and killings have been all over the paper. I don't think there hasn't been one reported since the end of last year." Ginny said sadly, handing him a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Harry only glanced at the report of a muggle family in Wales become violently attacked, the wife and 14-year-old daughter found naked hours after the husband and baby boy. He shook his head as he put it down. "Sick fucks."

"But let's not worry about that now. We'll have plenty of time to worry about Death Eaters and the like later. Mum's cooking breakfast. It'll probably be ready any minute now." She said.

"Yeah, okay. I'm starving," he said and went to go downstairs when Ginny stopped him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, staring into her beautiful green eyes.

"I don't know. Reassure me that everything is going to be fine. That somehow, we'll survive through all this. Us, and the baby," she said, rubbing her stomach.

"I promise. In record time the War will be over, and the Wizarding World be at peace once and for all. We're fighting so that our children can live in a safe and protected world. Everything will work out, I promise," he assured her and he leaned down to kiss her.

And they kissed. He gently pushed her to the wall where his hands reached up and started feeling for her breasts. In return her hands went down his jeans. He reached to take off her shirt, but Mrs. Weasley's calls interrupted them.

"Breakfast!" she called up.

Both Harry and Ginny sighed. "Let's go," Harry said, and they went downstairs into the cramped kitchen where, surprisingly, only all the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione sat, eating.

"I half expected that the Order would be here." Harry muttered.

"Oh no they couldn't, what with the War going on. The shadow of no tomorrow hanging all around us. Plus, there isn't any room for the whole order." Mrs. Weasley pointed out.

It was a good attempt, but everyone was too sullen to laugh. They ate their pancakes, bacon, and eggs in silence.

A brown owl entered the kitchen, clutching what looked to be a rolled up newspaper. "Thank you." Mr. Weasley said and gave the owl his money, and the owl slipped out.

"What kind of horrible things are happening today?" Mr. Weasley sighed as he unrolled the newspaper.

He started to read, and his eyes seemed to grow bigger with each word he read. "Oh Gods," he said as he read.

By now everyone was staring at him, panic and terror on their faces. "I have to go. The Ministry's under attack!" he exclaimed, and accidentally threw the newspaper to his wife, but it landed in the pancake syrup instead. No one cared.

But that wasn't all of the trouble. As soon as Mr. Weasley apparated to the Ministry, the ceiling started to give way, and Harry could hear maniacal laughter as walls caved in, and they could hear banging from up above as each story went down one.

"Look out Hermione!" Ron screamed and hurled Hermione out of the way just as Fred's bed fell down, and hit Ron instead, knocking him out cold.

"RON!" Hermione and Mrs. Weasley screamed at the same time, and everyone rushed to his aid, except for Harry and Ginny, who were staring at the open sky above them as if in a trance.

"That baby inside Miss Weasley's body will be mine in time. There will be no escaping or hiding from me. This is only a sample of what I can do to your family! Do not disobey me!" the voice of Voldemort ordered.

Just as quickly as it started, it stopped, and Ginny ran to Harry. "Oh Harry, what are we going to do?" she cried in his arms.

"I don't know Ginny. But one thing is for sure. Voldemort will not, under any circumstances lay any part of himself on our child," he said, in an effort to assure her. He just wasn't able to reassure himself.


End file.
